Talk:Suzume
Family name Where did the name Namida come from? It's not in the manga or the databooks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *Wasn't her name on a list of teachers shown in the manga or anime? (talk) 22:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Niju Shotai When did they said that Suzume is part of the Niju Shotai?? What episode? I cant recall it.. Gerronix13 (talk) 21:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :In Naruto Shippūden Episode #74 she can be seen in one of the teams.--Cerez365™ 21:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I check it again and again but I cant seemed to find her... Exactly what time did she showed up?? Gerronix13 (talk) 22:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::It's odd...I remember seeing her there but now she's gone o.O. I'll check the subsequent episodes.--Cerez365™ 23:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm removing her as a member. I watched the subsequent episodes and essentially saw the 20 teams of which she couldn't be seen any at all. I could've sworn I saw her though o.o"--Cerez365™ 00:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Weird, I think I remember her as part of those teams as well. Omnibender - Talk - 22:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Her clan? Clan Namida???? Munchvtec 16:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :Come again?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Is her name Suzume Namida? Munchvtec 16:21, February 4, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :::Why do you think that?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:22, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ive heard talk about it before and also someone said it was shown on a list of teachers in the episode. Munchvtec 16:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :::::Where did you heard about that and who said that? Such vague statements don't help much here.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:28, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Watch the episode I shouldnt have to explain everything. Munchvtec 16:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec Sorry, you have to do it yourself, I don't care about those fillers.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Alright but btw, it's not a filler lol. Munchvtec 16:37, February 4, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec ::...It would be a great help if you would name the actual episode you are talking about.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :::It was either chapter 71 or episode 41, her full name was written on something. Munchvtec 16:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::The belief that her surname is Namida dates back to 2008, and has since had no proof. If you are willing to look for that proof and source it when you have time, you are free to do so.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's interesting how you manage to create Yutaka Fūmi and Kusaha Midori (weeks apart, mysteriously) yet can't remember something that appears literally two seconds after those two characters' names. It's almost as though you don't actually watch any of the episodes. :A is listed in ''Naruto'' 145. It is obviously a different character. ''~SnapperT '' 19:02, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :What's your point, I'll make a page for that character then too.Munchvtec 19:17, February 4, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec ::My point is that, despite your claims that you want to help the wiki, you consistently do astoundingly little work. You first get/take information from elsewhere, and then rely on other people to clean up your mess. Which seems lazy. :::Incidentally, the article you created is wrong: Suzume is the last name, not the first name. ''~SnapperT '' 19:30, February 4, 2014 (UTC)